Uriaz (Earth-616)
(Mentioned) | HistoryText = Nobleman Uriaz was a nobleman of Asgalun, son of Azumelek (king of Pelishtia), brother to Akhîrom (who was reared in the court of Anakia and was said to be mad) and cousin to King Nim-Karrak and his niece Bêlit, daughter of Atrahasis. Under the rule of Nim-Karrak (enforced by his Stygian allies and Imbalayo's Kushite mercenaries), Uriaz seemed content with his life in his pleasure garden and away of the power struggles. Allegedly, Uriaz prepared secret exists from all parts of his houses. After Bêlit's return (and the spreading of that return) and the Stygian wizard Ptor-Nubis's death, Nim-Karrak fled to avoid his capture by the Stygians intending to dethrone him. Prince Khamun, sent by King Ctesphon III to be Asgalun's monarch, consequently decided to have Uriaz arrested and his execution scheduled. The announcement of the execution caused unrest among the Shemites, and at the moment he was going to be executed (which was supposed to signal the beginning of Stygian rule in Pelishtia), the executioner, in fact Conan in disguise, turned against Khamun instead, killing him. Bêlit then revealed herself, and the Shemites, aided by the Hyrkanian mercenaries (formerly in the employ of Nim-Karrak), then by the Kushite allies of the Stygians, defeated the Stygians, while Nim-Karrak died while trying to murder Bêlit. Bêlit intended to take the crown but hearing she could not renounce it later until her death, she decided to give Uriaz the crown, a gesture which was confirmed by Bal-Yamm, priest of Ishtar. King of Asgalun Instants later, the Shemites started fighting over the choice of the king, some considering Uriaz their king when others thought Akhîrom would be a better king, and the situation escalated to the points where each faction (Shemites, Kushites and Hyrkanians, save for the Stygians, already few enough to stay aside) came again at the other's throat. At the same time, Akhîrom arrived from the northeast and towards the city with the army of Anakim mercenaries and troops of Sumuabi. Using the Anakim led by General Othbaal, but also the Kushites of General Imbalayo and the Hyrkanians led by General Mazdak, Akhîrom overthrew and slew his brother Uriaz and assumed control of Asgalun and Pelishtia. Akhîrom's rule lasted for about three years. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In , Uriaz is stated to be cousin to Nim-Karrak, then to Bêlit. As Bêlit is niece to Nim-Karrak, the exact relation between Uriaz and his so-called cousins is unclear. * It was stated in that Uriaz maybe only pretended to don't care about the crown in order to save his life, but proved that he really wished to remain away from those problems in his pleasure gardens. | Trivia = * The pleasure-house of King Uriaz became Mazdak's house, then Othbaal's. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shemite Nobility Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Hyborian Age Characters